Mojo Jojo
Mojo Jojo (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) is a fictional character, a Supervillain in the Cartoon Network animated series The Powerpuff Girls and its anime spin-off, Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z. In Powerpuff Girls Mojo Jojo (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) is the archenemy of The Powerpuff Girls, a mad scientist simian with great intelligence, who speaks in a convoluted, repetitive manner. Mojo Jojo was Professor Utonium's reckless lab assistant, Jojo, before Professor Utonium created the Powerpuff Girls, and it was Jojo who caused the Professor to accidentally add Chemical X to the mixture. He is the archenemy of the Powerpuff Girls; he cites his reason to be a villain as jealousy of the affection they received from the Professor that he did not. He has green skin, pink whites in his eyes, a huge, exposed brain under his hat caused by the explosion that created the girls, and wears white gloves and boots, a blue suit with a white belt, and a long wavy, purple cape. Despite his high intelligence, he is known for planning his schemes badly. However he is a master at manipulation and trickery, oftentimes fooling the girls into thinking he's changed despite their constant encounters. He also played a paternal role to the girls in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, in which he and the girls were treated as outcasts, though this was to manipulate them into helping him become the villain he is now. He also acted as a teacher in the episode "Forced Kin", where an unstoppable alien force was beating the girls. He forced the girls to "think evil" by committing crimes. In the end, the alien force was beaten by Mojo Jojo, who became enraged when it took over Townsville before him. Mojo is often beaten to a pulp by the girls. In "Telephonies", Mojo Jojo is one of the victims of the Gangrene Gang's crank calls. The girls attack him while he is sleeping, but fly away when he explains "I had no intention of commiting any crimes. Today." His catchphrase in "Just Another Manic Mojo" was "Curses!" Humorously, he is shown to have a civilian life; he is often shown walking around in public without the citizens of Townsville running in panic, and even buys groceries legally. In "Whoopass Stew!", he was voiced by Rob Renzetti. In Powerpuff Girls Z ''.]] In Powerpuff Girls Z, ignoring the origins in the English version, he was not a lab assistant in the anime, and as such had nothing to do with the creation of the Powerpuff Girls. Instead he was an ordinary zoo monkey who was made fun of by people and decided to seek revenge on humanity after the light from Chemical Z made him intelligent. He is physically more powerful than the original version of the character, able to fly and lay a dozen punches at one time. This version of Mojo frequently displays an immature attitude and makes the most childish flaws throughout his plans. While the original Mojo was portrayed as one of the most competent and genuinely threatening villains in the series, the anime version is more of a rather inept comic relief and is seen by the Powerpuff Girls as more of an annoying nuisance than a dangerous enemy. The anime Mojo also does not repeat himself redundantly as the original Mojo does, instead in the Japanese version, ending most sentences with saying his name. In the English dub, he is voiced by Michael Dobson. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Monkeys